


(Not) Savage

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas wants to see the video of him getting shot.





	

"Why do you even wanna watch it?" Philip asked, pacing back and forth. "Wouldn't it trigger you or something?"

"No."

"Then why? It's so scary, Lukas, it's terrifying."

"Then why did you keep it?'' He asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because."

"Because why?" Lukas asked again, standing up. "To watch it and torture yourself? There wasn't anything you could've done."

Philip shook his head. "Whatever. I'm not letting you watch it."

"If I can't watch it then you need to delete it. I'm not gonna let you keep watching it just to make yourself feel bad."

Philip sighed. "If you tell me why you wanna watch it then I'll let you."

"I can't."

"Lukas."

"Don't use your mom voice on me, dude, that shit is weird." Lukas mumbled.

"I'm your boyfriend, tell me."

"I don't know, closure?" 

"You obviously don't mean it if you say you don't know. Just be honest and tell me, Lukas." Philip crossed his arms. 

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because.." Lukas mumbled some things but they were so quiet Philip couldn't tell what he said.

"Speak up, Lukas." Philip ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because.. I wanted to see.."

"See what?"

"To see if I looked cool."

"Lukas, I swear to god."

"I'm serious. I wanna know." Lukas stood up, walking towards him.

"You get fucking shot and all you care about is if you looked cool or not?"

"It's important." 

"You're an idiot."

"Just let me watch the video."

"No."

"You said if I gave my reason-"

"Your reason is a stupid reason."

"You never said my reason had to be good, Philip."

Philip sighed. "You.. are so..." He made a noise.

"I don't know what that means."

Philip tossed his phone at Lukas. "Watch it."

Lukas held it, sitting down on the bed, pressing play. He watched silently, chewing at his lip, frowning.

"What, Lukas?"

"It didn't show me falling..you panned away."

Philip swatted the back of his head. "Of course I panned away, you were shot."

Lukas shut off the phone, shrugging. "It wasn't savage."

"Oh my god. I'm breaking up with you."

"That's not savage either, Philip."

"I am two seconds from throwing you out the window."

"Savage."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a serious one though?


End file.
